Summer Song
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Kalau kata orang, cinta pertama itu rasanya begitu manis dan indah. Tapi berbeda denganku. Cinta pertamaku terasa amatlah menyakitkan. For Strawberry Smooties event and 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #08


**Vocaloid** © Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media, dan segala perusahaan yang memiliki lisensi program luar biasa ini

**Summer Song** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, gatau OOC atau engga, tidak mengacu pada eyd, super pendek, serta keanehan lain yang ada di sini.

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dan Strawberry Smooties event dari __**United Fandom**__._

_Happy reading! ^^_

#08

.

.

.

Kalau kata orang, cinta pertama itu rasanya begitu manis dan indah. Ah tapi rasanya aku tidak setuju dengan hal itu.

Saat ini aku sedang menidurkan tubuhku di atas lantai kayu sambil mengibas-kibaskan kipas yang ada ditanganku untuk mengusir udara panas yang menyerang. Dapat kurasakan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi tubuhku. Rambut merah muda panjangku lecap karena keringat.

Sementara lelaki disampingku nampak sedang asyik dengan _notebook_nya mengetik sesuatu di sana, mengabaikan es krim vanilla favoritnya yang telah meleleh sedaritadi. Rambut berwarna birunya nampak ditiup angin musim panas. Binar matanya membuatku sedikit terpesona melihatnya.

Lelaki di sebelahku ini adalah Kaito Shion, cinta pertamaku yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku. Yah wajar saja, dikarenakan kami memang dekat karena telah berteman sejak kami terlahir di dunia hingga umur kami 17 tahun saat ini. Apalagi Kaito memanglah begitu polos sehingga ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya sejak dulu.

Dulu kami selalu bersama―bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, berbagi cerita bersama, tumbuh bersama. Dan semakin hari rasa cintaku tumbuh semakin dalam seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan. Aku rasanya begitu bahagia ketika aku tahu seluruh perhatian Kaito hanyalah ditujukan kepadaku bukanlah gadis lain.

Aku melirik ke arah Kaito yang kini tengah senyam-senyum sendiri membaca balasan _chat_ pada akun sosial medianya. Yang tanpa aku bertanya aku sudah tahu siapa yang membuat Kaito tersenyum seperti itu dan sampai melupakan es krim yang begitu ia sukai.

Miku Hatsune.

Gadis berambut _twintail_ pedekatean Kaito yang tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah kami. Seorang gadis manis yang secara tak sadar telah merebut perhatian Kaito dariku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menghela nafasku perlahan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan setiap kali melihat Kaito berbincang bersama Miku dan mengabaikanku yang notabene berada di sampingnya saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya Kaito lihat dari gadis itu yang tidak ada padaku?

Aku cantik, pintar, dan merupakan idola di sekolah kami. Sedangkan Miku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa saja. hanya rambut berwarna _turquoise_nyalah yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi kenapa Kaito jauh memilih gadis itu daripadaku?

Setiap kali aku mengatakan aku menyayangi Kaito, lelaki penyuka es krim itu malah membalas mengatakan ia juga menyayangiku, namun tentu saja aku tahu Kaito menyayangiku sebagai sahabat dan saudara. Beda dengan rasa sayangnya kepada Miku.

Tapi apakah kau tahu Kaito, kalau aku menyayangimu dengan rasa yang sama seperti kau menyayangi Miku?

Aku kembali menghela nafasku, dan kali ini aku dapat mendengar suara keyboard notebook yang saling berbenturan berhenti dan kini aku yakin Kaito tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Kau kenapa Luka-_chan? _Sejak tadi menghela nafas terus."

Dasar bodoh! Ini semua gara-gara kamu tahu!

Aku pun bangkit dari posisi tiduranku. Pandanganku kini teralihkan menuju sosok lelaki maniak es krim yang tengah menengguk es krim vanillanya yang telah mencair dan tidak dingin lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kaito-_kun._"

Ya, kembali aku mengucapkan kata itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan aku yakin jawabannya kali ini pasti akan sama.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Luka-_chan_."

Ia memang menyayangiku namun rasa sayang itu tak akan pernah dapat membalas rasa sayang yang kurasakan untuknya. Kenapa aku juga begitu bodoh dan masih menyukai Kaito?

"Tapi kau tahu, rasa sayangku berbeda dari rasa sayangmu, Kaito-_kun_."

Aku sontak menutup mulutku menyadari kata-kata yang spontan keluar dari bibirku. Aku dapat melihat raut terkejut Kaito namun kembali ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kok, Luka-_chan._"

Kedua mataku terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kaito. Jadi selama ini dia tahu?

"Aku ingin membalas perasaanmu, namun maaf aku tidak bisa sama sekali. Hatiku sudah terpaut pada Miku."

Aku tahu kok, makanya aku tak pernah mencoba mengatakannya padamu.

Namun kenapa dengan bodohnya hari ini aku mengatakannya dan membuatmu mengatakan penolakan menyakitkan ini?

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Iya gapapa. Aku tahu kok."

Aku segera beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan berlari menjauh dari Kaito, tak membiarkan lelaki itu mengejarku. Aku buru-buru mengenakan sandalku dan berlari keluar dari kediaman Shion yang hari ini sedang sepi karena penghuninya pergi entah kemana.

Aku biarkan kakiku membawaku berlari menjauh dari sana. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin hingga aku tiba di pantai dekat rumah kami.

Aku tak peduli dengan rasa panas yang membakar kulitku karena aku tidak menggunakan tabir surya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berlari di sepanjang pantai sambil berteriak―dan menumpahkan tangis perih yang selama ini kupendam.

Manis apanya cinta pertama itu? Sakit tahu!

"Aaaahhh! Kaito _baka_!"

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berlari, ataupun sudah seberapa kencang aku berteriak. Aku menidurkan tubuhku di atas pasir yang terasa hangat. Matahari telah merendah menyentuh _horizon _berwarna keoranyean nun jauh di sana. aku mengatur nafasku perlahan sambil menutup kedua mataku dengan punggung tangan.

Kembali aku terisak pelan, berusaha mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa disudut hatiku yang merintih. Namun sekejap rasa dingin langsung menyentuh pelipisku, membuatku terlonjak kaget dan bangkit dari posisi tiduranku.

Aku dapat melihat si lelaki berambut ungu yang juga ikut mundur melihat gerakan mendadakku. Pada tangannya terdapat sekaleng jus jeruk dingin.

"Luka-_chan, _kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Kau tahu yang mengagetkanku, Kamui-_san_!"

Lelaki bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui itu tanpa kuminta malah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Ia menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk yang berada di tangannya.

"Mau?"

Aku melirik ke arah kaleng itu barang sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku mengambilnya dan membuka tutupnya dengan cekatan. Aku meminum isinya dan mendesah lega merasakan efek sejuk yang minuman itu berikan padaku. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku bisa sehaus ini.

"Sudah selesai galaunya ya?"

Ucapan Gakupo sukses membuatku terbatuk-batuk dan menumpahkan sedikit minuman rasa jeruk yang sebelumnya berada dalam mulutku. Gakupo yang terkejut langsung menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Eeh maaf. Aku salah ya?"

Aku masih terbatuk-batuk namun aku melambaikan tanganku sambil mengatur nafas. Kok dia bisa tahu aku baru saja patah hati? Dia melihat tingkah gilaku tadi ya?

"Tidak kau tidak salah. Aku memang habis patah hati kok."

Gakupo nampaknya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan aku sendiri tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku malah curhat padanya.

"Aku habis nembak Kaito tadi. Dan ditolak, soalnya dia 'kan sukanya sama Miku. Ahahah." Ujarku sambil tertawa hambar. Gakupo hanya ber'ooh' ria sambil manggut-manggut.

Hih, setidaknya dia menghiburku kek. Bilang Kaito itu brengsek, kek, atau apa gitu soalnya cowok berambut biru itu telah menolak cintaku demi seorang Miku Hatsune.

"Memang kelihatan sih Kaito menyukai Miku."

_Jdeer!_

Ucapan Gakupo tidak membantu sama sekali! Baru saja aku mau protes Gakupo kembali berbicara.

"Tapi lebih baik Kaito suka sama cewek 'kan daripada dianya suka sama cowok."

Aku tercenung sesaat mendengar perkataan Gakupo, sebelum aku akhirnya tertawa kecil diikuti oleh si lelaki aneh tipe _bishie_ yang kini menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Kau itu cantik Luka-_chan, _jadi jangan lama-lama yah sedihnya terus _move on_. Masih banyak kok cowok lain yang suka sama kamu. Contohnya …"

Aku menatap lelaki yang kini menutup mulutnya dan memilih melirik ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Ooh, sepertinya aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Contohnya kamu heh, Kamui-_san_?"

Lelaki itu tergelak dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eeh engga bukan begitu maksudku …"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu lelaki berambut ungu di depanku. Perlahan, sakit hati yang kurasakan mulai memudar.

Aku segera bangkit dari posisi dudukku lalu mengebas-kebaskan pasir yang menempel di celanaku. Lelaki Kamui itu pun mengikuti pergerakanku sambil berdeham kecil.

"Jadi, kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Lagipula sudah sore."

"Mau kuantarkan? Eeh maksudku i-itu … Kau 'kan perempuan dan tentu saja aku harus mengantarmu nghh …" ujar Gakupo gagap sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya.

Cowok aneh.

"Gak usah, lagian rumah kita kan berlainan arah."

Aku dapat melihat raut kekecewaan lelaki ungu di depanku. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya aku menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bakal cepet-cepet _move on_ kok. Terima kasih ya, Gakupo-_san_."

Aku dapat melihat rona merah mewarnai wajahnya yang kini tercengang. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawabannya aku pun berjalan menjauh dari sana sambil bersenandung kecil, memandangi sekaleng jus jeruk yang isinya tinggal sedikit pada genggaman tanganku.

_Move on_ ya …

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: baru pertama kali bikin fic KaiLuGaku. Ahehhe maap ya ini malah gaje amburadul wahahah. Apa kerasakah asam manisnya ini? hnggh ._.a

akhir kata, mind to review? Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati ^p^


End file.
